Euforia
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Seperti yang dikatakan tunggal Nara itu, mungkin sedikit euforia tidak apa-apa. Toh mereka sudah menang melawan Madara. Apa salahnya mereka sedikit terlarut dalam rasa gembira?


**Naruto** _belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friendship/Romance**

**ShikaTema**

**Warning**: mungkin OOC, mungkin typo, mungkin alur kecepetan.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Bosan. Padahal di hadapannya semua orang sedang bersukacita. Kegiatan mereka berputar pada tiga hal: makan, minum, atau melempar canda dengan siapa pun di dekat mereka. Tidak ada hiasan apa pun mengingat pesta dilakukan di luar ruangan. Terutama karena mereka berada dalam kondisi usai perang.

Ya, pesta. Di tengah reruntuhan dan puing-puing bangunan, kelima desa sepakat mengadakan pesta. Atas kemenangan yang mereka peroleh. Sekitar sepuluh hari setelah pemakaman mereka yang gugur terhormat di medan perang. Pada awalnya, Naruto, sang bintang pesta, tidak setuju mengingat mereka masih dalam suasana duka dan seharusnya lebih terfokus pada pembangunan desa kembali. Namun setelah beberapa orang mengajukan argumen, akhirnya pemuda pirang itu setuju.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa ramainya pesta yang tengah diadakan.

Sayangnya seorang pemuda yang kini bersandar di sebuah pohon itu tidak terlalu menyukai pesta. Pada awalnya ia memang dapat mengikutinya, tapi tidak untuk waktu lama. Ia segera menarik diri meski Ino telah mencoba menahannya.

Keramaian bukanlah sesuatu yang masuk daftar kesukaan Shikamaru. Tunggal Nara itu lebih memilih menyepi ke bukit atau tempat tinggi, kemudian berbaring untuk menikmati arakan awan di langit.

Pemuda itu mendesah.

"Merindukan ayah, huh?"

Kepala Shikamaru tertoleh. Di sampingnya telah berdiri seorang gadis berkuncir empat dalam balutan kimono hitam, tidak lagi rompi _jounin_ seperti yang gadis itu kenakan kala perang. Kipas besarnya terlipat gagah di punggungnya.

Kalimat singkat yang baru diterimanya membuat pemuda berkuncir satu itu tepekur. Teringat lagi di benaknya detik-detik menjelang kematian Shikaku. Pria yang selama ini dipanggilnya sebagai ayah itu kini telah tiada. Termasuk jenazahnya, karena pria itu meninggal akibat gedung tempatnya sebagai penyusun strategi dibom dengan semena-mena.

Shikamaru memejamkan mata untuk beberapa jenak.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya.

Alis Temari kontan terangkat.

Tidak juga?

Masih jelas di benaknya betapa terguncangnya pemuda itu pasca-kematian Asuma beberapa tahun lalu. Dan sekarang, ketika ayahnya yang pergi, pemuda itu justru tampak begitu tenangnya?

"Kau sudah tumbuh, eh? Tidak lagi cengeng seperti dulu."

Shikamaru membisu. Kakak sulung Gaara itu menatapnya tajam, namun kalimat yang baru dilontarkannya terucap lirih. Samar dilihatnya senyum terlengkung manis di bibir sang gadis.

"Kuanggap itu pujian," sahutnya akhirnya. "...jadi, terima kasih."

Salah satu ujung bibir Temari terangkat membentuk senyum yang lebih lebar.

Sesaat tak ada yang bicara hingga Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada pesta di depannya. "Kau tidak ikut pesta?"

Temari mengikuti arah pandang Shikamaru. Tak jauh dari mereka, tampak Naruto sedang bicara dengan Tsunade. Di samping kanannya terdapat Hinata. Sakura ikut dalam gerombol itu di sisi Tsunade, sesekali menimpali perkataan Naruto dan tertawa bersama Hinata.

Namun fokus gadis itu melayang entah ke mana. Terbayang lagi perasaan bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan selama ia berada dalam keramaian pesta.

"Kau tahu rasanya diperhatikan hanya karena statusmu? Begitulah kira-kira alasanku keluar dari keramaian dan memilih menyingkir dari sana."

Shikamaru melirik sang gadis yang baru saja bicara dengan nada datar, ingin tahu seperti apa raut wajahnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Yang bisa ia tangkap adalah pancaran tak senang di sepasang iris hijau Temari.

"Putri Suna, hm?" komentar Shikamaru memperburuk suasana—tapi sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. "Bukan hanya statusmu, kukira, yang membuat mereka gencar mendekatimu. Tahukah kau berapa orang yang telah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau cantik?"

Sontak Temari menatap pada pemuda yang baru saja berujar. Dahinya mengernyit. "Apa? Mereka? Bicara seperti itu? Padamu?" cecarnya dengan nada tak percaya. "Untuk apa mereka mengatakannya padamu?"

Sang tunggal Nara mendengus. "Gaara tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa padamu? Atau Kankurou?"

"Bertanya apa?" Temari menyela tak sabar.

"Soal kita—maksudku, _hubungan_ kita," Shikamaru menjawab enggan. "Kau tidak pernah mendengar gosip miring tentang itu?"

Temari nyaris memekik saat berucap, "Apa?" untuk sekian kalinya.

Dengus meluncur untuk yang kedua kalinya dari arah Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menatap Naruto yang sedang tertawa. "Sahabat karib adikmu itu yang membuatnya dan menyebarkannya—dengan tidak sengaja, ia bilang. Aku benar-benar ingin mencukur habis rambut pirang jabriknya ketika diberi tahu Sakura."

Temari menghela napas keras-keras. Ia prihatin kepada dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya digosipkan dengan pemuda cengeng macam sang pemuda Nara. Manik hijaunya ikut-ikutan memandang Naruto tanpa sengaja. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana pemuda dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya tersebut bisa menyebar gosip seperti itu.

"Tidak, Gaara tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa."

Shikamaru mendesah lega. Tangan kanannya mendarat di tengkuk. "Syukurlah."

Diam-diam Temari melirik ke hutan di belakang mereka. Entah kenapa firasatnya mendadak tidak enak.

"Hei, Nara," panggilnya pelan tanpa menoleh. "Kau tidak merasakan sesuatu? Seperti ... sebuah ancaman?"

Shikamaru menatap ke arah gadis di sisinya yang mendadak memasang wajah tegang. Tangan kanannya masih menetap di tengkuk. Melongo heran. "Apa? Ancaman? Tidak."

Kepala sang gadis tertunduk, membuat poninya menutupi sebagian wajah. "Tidakkah terpikir di otak jeniusmu itu bahwa sekarang ada yang sedang memanfaatkan kelengahan kita?"

Ekspresi melongo Shikamaru berganti menjadi kernyitan dalam. "Jadi maksudmu ada orang jahat sedang bersembunyi entah di mana sedang memperhatikan kita? Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang?"

Temari belum mengangkat wajah. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraih rompi _jounin_ sang Nara. Menyahut lirih, "Mungkin."

Iris hitam Shikamaru jatuh pada tangan Temari yang memegang rompi _jounin_nya. Ia bisa menangkap getar di sana. Menghela napas. Ia sering mendengar firasat wanita itu kuat, tapi sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu percaya. Selain itu, suatu sisi di hatinya entah mengapa tidak ingin membuat gadis berkuncir empat itu khawatir. Karenanya, ia berkata—sebisa mungkin terdengar acuh tak acuh, "Ayolah, siapa yang akan menyerang? Seluruh aliansi shinobi berada di sini. Dan apa targetnya? Kau butuh menjernihkan pikiran, kukira."

Temari justru mengeratkan genggamannya. "Tapi euforia kemenangan ini membuat semua orang lengah! Bisa saja—"

"Astaga, Temari. Lihat aku." Menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jari, Shikamaru mengangkat dagu Temari. Membawa wajah gadis itu ke hadapannya. "Tenanglah sedikit. Aku sudah bilang; jernihkan pikiranmu. Berpikirlah lebih logis. Santai saja, oke?"

Alih-alih tenang, Temari bisa merasakan seketika jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tiba-tiba saja gugup menguasainya.

"...uh-hum..."

"Kita sudah menang melawan Madara. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah membebaskan kita dari Mugen Tsukuyomi. Kupikir sedikit euforia tidak apa-apa."

Temari tak menyahut. Sibuk memutar bola hijaunya demi melempar pandangan, menggigit bibir, meremas-remas kepalan tangan, mati-matian mencoba mengusir sensasi aneh yang menjadi dalang kegugupannya.

Shikamaru tidak tahan lagi. Sudah sedari tadi ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup di luar kendali, menghentak-hentak dada. Penyebabnya apa lagi kalau bukan gadis pirang yang mengambil tempat di sisi—bahkan sampai di alam mimpi kala mereka terperangkap jurus ilusi?

Masa bodoh kedua saudara lelaki gadis itu melihatnya. Peduli setan kedua makhluk pengidap _sister complex _itu akan mencincangnya.

Salahkan saja wajah menggoda Temari yang sedang gugup dan salah tingkah. Atau semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya ketika ia iseng mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain. Oh, atau salahkan saja keduanya.

Yang pasti, Shikamaru tidak ingin melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Temari secepat ini. Ia masih ingin menikmatinya. Sepasang bongkah ranum itu masih menawarkan candu untuk dicecap. Sedikit tergesa ia memperdalam pagutan, mencari setiap mili dari bibir Temari yang belum ia jamah.

Temari tidak berontak. Tepatnya, tidak sanggup.

Bagaimana bisa ia menolak rasa hangat dan nyaman yang menyelimutinya selama bibir mereka beradu?

Mungkin Shikamaru benar. Mungkin sedikit euforia tidak apa-apa. Mungkin sedikit melonggarkan kewaspadaan tidak akan ada bedanya.

Dan toh, apabila sesuatu terjadi, Temari tahu Shikamaru akan melindunginya. Pemuda itu memang tidak pernah mengakuinya, tapi dari sikapnya Temari tahu Shikamaru pasti akan melakukannya. Firasatnya begitu kuat untuk meyakinkannya.

...seandainya mereka tahu perhatian hampir semua orang di sekitar kini tertuju pada mereka.

Ah, salahkan saja Naruto yang mendadak ternganga memergoki mereka berdua tak lagi berjarak kala dirinya menjadi pusat acara.

.

.

.

_Fin_


End file.
